


Spider-MILF

by TheZev



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/M, Oral Sex, Renew Your Vows Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZev/pseuds/TheZev
Summary: In the Renew Your Vows Verse, Mary Jane Watson-Parker has just become a superhero. With their daughter Annie safely asleep, she and Peter go out to train with their spider-powers.Yeah, they fuck each other's brains out with the masks on.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Spider-MILF

Peter was a humble guy, but he knew he looked pretty great in a skintight spider-suit. His jokes were good, but not good enough to land the Black Cat otherwise. But Mary Jane in her Spinneret costume… she blew him away. It wasn’t even a matter of sexuality, although obviously there was that—with MJ, how could there not be? But there was the way she held herself, the confidence, the bold but unpretentious awareness of her own attractiveness.

The white bodysuit hugged her body, bringing out the full stature of her stunningly long legs, while the red highlights that crested her hips, delved down her belly and back, and covered neck and shoulders—even if they were following the color scheme of Peter’s own costume—still seemed to emphasize the curves of her luscious body. The belt of red fabric painted her supple hips, and the plunging swath of red down her front seemed like a neckline of lush cleavage, which it might as well be, given how tightly it clung to the cleavage she had right underneath the skintight material. The domino mask hid her gorgeous eyes and obscured the lines of her face, but it still left her sumptuous lips uncovered, and Peter could only imagine how many crushes that masked look would inspire.

It was lucky for them that Mary Jane had long since retired from modeling, as anyone with half a brain would be able to put together that her stunning physique was worthy of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue. They were also lucky that just about every superheroine worth mentioning had a body that could at least place on a Top Ten list with MJ.

Mary Jane tightened her left glove, wiggling her fingers into it. Because that’s what her costume needed, to be tighter. “Have I gotten your attention, tiger?”

“Always and forever, red.”

“And I didn’t even need to unzip myself down to my belly button,” she teased.

“Well, you wouldn’t want to be accused of trying too hard.”

“Yes, you just hate it when women come on too strong,” Mary Jane needled.

“Can you let me get a little more used to the new look before we banter? White is definitely your color.”

“What isn’t my color?” Mary Jane purred. “But c’mon, ‘Spidey’, turnabout is fair play. All those times I wanted you out of the costume and you could only think about getting back into it…“

“I assure you I was not only thinking of getting into it,” Peter said. “Well, at least not getting into—“

“It’s no fair now for me to be in a costume and you only think about getting me out of it.” Mary Jane affected a heroic voice. “I must stand stalwart against the forces of evil!”

“Please, when have I ever used ‘stalwart’ in a sentence?”

“I don’t know, you hung out with Cap a lot in the old days.”

“You’d rather I hung out with Tony Stark?”

Mary Jane quirked her lips. “Point taken,” she said. As much as Peter appreciated all of her face, the emphasis her mask left on her cupid’s-bow lips did definite _things_ for her looks. Christ, first tying everyone up with webbing, now being into masks. Annie was definitely not going to be an only child for long at this rate…

“Are we going to reminisce all night or are we going to go for a test run?” Mary Jane continued.

“Hey, if those are the only two options—Ladies first,” Peter said, gesturing to the nighttime cityscape beyond the edges of the roof.

Mary Jane snorted. It was like he thought that intimidated her. After being married to him for fifteen years, all she was was eager to try it out for herself. Besides, even if she were scared about the possibility of falling forty-five stories and going _splat,_ she had Peter to catch her. He always had before.

With a running leap, she threw herself out into the night, sending off a webline with a casual care for where it was going, then swinging on it. Peter was right behind her. As enthusiastic as she was to try her luck, Mary Jane didn’t imagine she had the skill to keep up with someone like Peter was doing with her, elegantly matching her moves webline for webline.

She still playfully tried to shake him, trying out some of the moves she’d seen him do. Running along the sides of skyscrapers to build up speed, launching herself around with powerful kicks, then slingshotting her body with a webline to change direction. Peter kept up with her, but he was breathing heavy, she could hear his panting over the roar of the wind rushing by like they were tuned to the same frequency.

She was breathing hard too.

Seeing a billboard coming up, Mary Jane aimed for it and landed on the top edge, in a roll that quickly brought her up to her feet in a full-on sprint. She was shocked at how easily she could maintain her balance on what amounted to a tightrope. But then, it wasn’t her balance, it was Peter’s, borrowed thanks to the Regent’s technology. Even if she wasn’t confident herself—not that her self-esteem was still on the fixing shelf after so long with a family and a husband and enough love that loving herself seemed almost gratuitous—she didn’t have to trust herself, not _just_ herself. It was Peter’s power. She trusted him.

She also—as she flung herself out into space again—twisted around like a cat trying to land on its feet and shot a webball backwards. As Peter moved to replicate her speed boost down the length of the billboard, the webball hit his feet and held him fast. Peter had to sacrifice his boots to get out of it and chase her into the shadows atop an apartment building.

There, barefoot, he found her hanging upside-down underneath a water tower, her hair nearly scraping the floor, cascading down like a Red Sea waterfall from the little Zen meditation pose Peter recognized from his own playbook.

“That was a dirty trick, Spinneret. Now I’ve got to wait an hour before I can get my boots back.”

“I’ll keep you company,” Mary Jane promised, that smirk on her face sexier than the tightest costume could be.

Peter easily hurdled the brackets holding the water tower up, coming into what felt like a little crèche underneath it that he had to share with no one but MJ. He reached out to pet her upside-down face, run his gloved hand through her dangling hair…

“You ever thought about getting a pixie cut? Because some bad guy could grab all this in a fight…”

“I think a bad guy is grabbing it right now.”

“Oh? What’s so bad about me?”

“Nothing, yet. You’d better get on that before someone sues you for truth in advertising.”

Mary Jane almost felt ashamed of herself. Here they were, on their first outing as Spider-Man and Spinneret, trying out their powers and their partnership with Annie safely tucked away in bed—and she was making a pass at Peter. But then, with Annie part of the family business, there’d be few more chances for this kind of ‘PDA’ in the foreseeable future, and she _knew_ Peter had done this with Felicia. So of course when Mary Jane became a superhero, it was first thing on the agenda. And she intended to make Peter forget all about the Black Cat.

Peter began to pull up his mask, but Mary Jane drew him into her arms before he could get it over his nose. “The masks stay on tonight, Spider.”

“And no names either,” Peter surmised. “Gonna feel a bit weird to call you Spinneret. Kinda a mouthful.”

Mary Jane looked up, or rather down, at Peter’s groin. “You’re telling me. Call me your wife. Or just fucking _moan.”_

She paused a moment, relishing how close her lips were to his, before she leaned in to give him a light kiss—then one more lingering. The tip of his tongue slid gently between her lips. Mary Jane’s heart pounded in her chest. It seemed more powerful now, beating with Peter’s strength. Or maybe she was just a kinky bitch and the costumes were doing it for her.

She opened her lips and allowed his tongue to slip into her mouth. He sensuously drew it along her tongue and then back into his mouth, where her tongue followed it and was gently sucked at.

“God, Peter,” she keened. “It’s unfair how much I need you. I’m a fucking snack, you know that? And I still just… _need you.”_

“It’s okay. You’ve got me. You’ll always get me.”

This close, Peter could see through the lenses in her mask, see a hint of how her big green eyes glowed with desire. His swollen erection throbbed violently inside his pants. Normally, it’d be pressed against Mary Jane’s thighs, her belly, her warm closeness promising it a home—his desire seemed so much more extreme without Mary Jane’s proximity for his aroused throbbing to bounce off of. Clutching him more tightly in her arms, Mary Jane ran her hands down his back, pulling Peter’s attention between her delicious touch and the burning swell between his legs.

Again Mary Jane pressed her moist lips to Peter’s, her tongue languidly stroking his, tenderly entwining between their joined mouths. She circled Peter’s waist with her hands, running her palms down the slight protuberance of the web-cartridges at Peter’s belt, onto the singing hardness of his erection.

She took pride in the fact that a little tongue action, a little squeeze, and Peter was hard as a rock. The costume helped, surely—at least, the fact that it was skintight—but she still knew she was lucky to have a marriage where she could get her husband this hot. Maybe she should write a book. _Kissing Upside-Down: How To Keep A Marriage Fresh And Which Way To Be Facing While You Do It._

She reached underneath the waistband of his pants, caressing the coarse hairs of his pelvis until she’d touched his stiffness. Usually she’d be able to hold back a moan about how big it had grown, how heated it felt to the touch, but with Peter kissing her, she couldn’t help but sigh into his mouth. She moved her hand up and down his delectable thickness. Mary Jane was dying to feel it thrust inside her—her first fuck as Spinneret—but she savored the foreplay that came before it, knowing that once the sex started, it would last a long, _long_ time. Not that Peter was an inconsiderate lover, but the foreplay would be fleeting in comparison. And she’d probably have trouble coming up with kicky lines while she was screaming her head off.

“Goddamn,” Peter whispered. “I never went this far when I was the one hanging upside-down.”

“You could’ve. Doesn’t a good student learn from her mentor’s mistakes?”

Peter exhaled softly—with her other hand, Mary Jane was clinging to his body, pulling herself down it and stretching more play from the webline she hung from. She kissed her way down to Peter’s neck, while her hand reached deeper into his pants, now deliciously squeezing his quaking balls.

“Yeah, right,” Peter groaned to her—she was kissing down his broad pecs, her lips seeming to pick up the subtle delineations of the spider’s legs that completed his chest emblem and tingling like they hadn’t for the simple web-patterned fabric underneath it. “If I’d tried to get this far, you would’ve slapped my face.”

“I might’ve slapped something,” Mary Jane allowed, and Peter felt her smiling lips brush against the body of the spider on his chest.

She licked underneath the spider, the fabric so thin there that she could taste the salt of his hairy chest, feel his hard nipples with her tongue. She went lower, tongue lapping at the lines between his rigid abs, until she came to the bulge at his groin.

Mary Jane worked his pants down under it, exposing the wiry body hair that she buried her face in as she waited for his cock to come out, waited for herself to unveil it as she savored how big it would be. When his waistband finally skimmed down off his cockhead, letting his entire length leap up to stiff attention, wild lust overcame her. Whimpering with desire, Mary Jane wolfed the bloated knob into her mouth. It felt bigger and harder than ever—maybe it was the costumes, maybe it was the newness of the position, maybe it was just that Peter always struck her as being so goddamn big and so goddamn hard. And he tasted so goddamn _good!_

“Oh fuck, MJ—it’s a good thing your costume’s already white…” Peter gasped.

Mary Jane pulled herself off his prick, replacing her mouth with her hand. She could see Peter’s manhood thrumming with potency as she jacked him off. “You mean it’s a good thing I can swallow so much. I am _not_ getting stains out of this suit already! I’m going to show you that it is possible to keep one of these things tidy…”

“Yeah?” Peter retorted. “I do recall a few times you wanted the costume to stay on. In fact, isn’t that how Annie was conceived?”

“Some things are worth it,” MJ moaned. “But now that we’re partners, how about you do your fair share? I’m enjoying myself, but I could be enjoying myself a lot more…”

She twined one leg around the webline instead of pinching it between her feet, allowing her to do the splits with her weight only on that one wrapped-up leg. With her legs wide open, her suit pulled tight against the mound of her sex, virtually outlining it as Mary Jane hung upside-down right in front of Peter—looking him in the eye, at least with part of her anatomy.

“Anyone ever tell you that it’s annoying to be passive-aggressive?” Peter quipped. Like with his own costume, there was a cleverly concealed part between Mary Jane’s top and bottom, and he began pulling her bottoms down under her pelvis.

“I could do one of those Black Widow headscissors takedowns, but I know you like a little romance with your oral sex.”

“All I really like is how your cunt tastes,” Peter said, his voice shockingly husky, and Mary Jane felt herself clench. Felt him _see her_ clench, before his tongue started dancing over her slit.

They needed to get Annie into Power Pack or the Runaways or some damn team. Something to assure Mommy and Daddy of some costume time _alone_ in coming days _._


End file.
